I know, it happened, and who cares?
by VickyChanMV
Summary: Los hechos del pasado pueden marcar una vida y separar a muchos seres queridos, pero al final, si realmente existió algo importante, volverán a encontrarse. ll Mal Summary! Rated M debido a vocabulario fuerte, relaciones sexuales, temas delicados, drogas. ll


Era casi medianoche y extrañamente no estaba cansado, pero sí aburrido. John había disfrutado de un domingo cualquiera, pasando la tarde con cierta rubia en su hogar, no hicieron nada de gran interés pero él solo acariciar a su bella gata mientras charlaba con Rose era suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Lamentablemente ella ya no estaba ahí y el no tenia su mascota entre las manos, así que no tuvo más remedio que buscar en su enorme biblioteca algo interesante. Paso sus manos sobre los libros, eligiéndolos al azar y sacándolos para revisarlos. -Maleficio...Lo Único que logrará es darme pesadillas.- Susurro con disgusto mientras guardaba aquella obra de Stephen King para continuar con su búsqueda implacable por un libro que le ayudase a pasar el rato mientras le entraba el sueño. Desde Hannibal hasta Mi lucha y de este hasta El código Da vinci.

Nada útil.

-¡Bingo!- Grito para luego escuchar una queja de su padre, _Silencio John_, o algo así, el chico no le presto mucha atención pues de la biblioteca pasó a su armario, bajando una vieja caja marcada con una cinta y la palabra Recuerdos. ¿Como John no había pensado en eso? debió comenzar por ahí en vez de durar largos minutos buscando algo corto y decente que no le matara lo obligara a durar toda la noche en vela.

Entre esas paredes de cartón se encontraban todas las tonterías que habían dejado una marca en su infancia, juguetes, dibujos y fotos, pero lo más importante era su ejemplar de _Le Petit Prince_, primer libro que disfruto en su vida y la razón por la que tenga cientos de libros variantes en su hogar.

-Aquí estas bebe, recuérdame no guardarte en un lugar tan feo.- Le comento a la pieza de literatura mientras sonreía, pero esta sonrisita se borró cuando observo un papel que sobresalía de alguna parte de su libro. Se levanto del suelo, donde anteriormente había estado revisando la caja y se acomodo en su cama, dejando el papel sin prestarle atención pues la duda que torturaba su cabeza era ¿No termine el libro la ultima vez que lo tome?.

Eso lo estaba matando.

Luego de unos 40 o 50 minutos desde que retomó la lectura desde el inicio sus ojos comenzaron a molestarle, definitivamente no tenia tanto aguante como antes, seguramente debía ir a revisarse los ojos, a lo mejor necesitaba un cambio de fórmula.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba el supuesto separador de páginas y por simple curiosidad se fijó en este. -Así que era esto.-Comentó con cierta nostalgia en su voz al tiempo que observaba una foto de él, debía de tener unos 9 años en ese entonces, intentaba pensar que había olvidado la fecha pero era más que obvio que no era cierto. Recuerda a su amiga retándolo y a su prima Jade riendo como tonta, y claro, recuerda a David, recuerda cómo terminó besando a quien era su mejor amigo por una infantil apuesta y entonces no pudo apreciar la foto, pues sus lentes se llenaron de lágrimas hasta el punto de tener que quitarlos y dejarlos a un lado. Sin barreras, continuó llorando, manteniendo la voz baja para no despertar a su padre.

Mientras que al ojiazul se le quebraba el corazón, en el otro lado de la ciudad, la zona llena de discotecas, bares, moteles y uno que otro burdel, en el interior de un conocido sitio llamado Dark Crows se encontraba un rubio despeinado quien escondía su euforia bajo unos lentes de sol. David Elizabeth Strider, o simplemente Dave, era bastante famoso por esos lares debido a su gran habilidad como DJ, aunque eso no era lo único que hacía parte de su reputación la cual es rápidamente confirmada cuando este baja de su lugar y se toma un descanso en la barra, buscando una chica de su agrado y ¿Por que no? un hombre tampoco le vendría mal, todo lo que apareciera terminaría en el mismo sitio, la cama de un motel.

En cuanto tomó asiento y pidió un Moscow Mule*, posó sus ojos en alguien que por poco y confunde con otra persona, pero era diferente, el detalle que más los diferenciaba era el buen busto y el cabello mas corto, "eso" era una ella, no un John, lo que le provocó cierta decepción, pero prefirió dejar eso a un lado y se acercó a la mujer, sentándose junto a ella, sonriéndole con esa característica carisma que pronto y sin dificultad encanto a la mujer, listo para comenzar una interesante velada.

-Dime,¿ Que es lo que te impulsa a visitar un sitio así, sola y de paso, con mucha ropa? - Inició la conversación con un tono seductor, claro, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en realidad.,

-Simplemente espero a un amigo.- Respondió algo cortante la mujer, tratando de espantar al menor, incluso si le llamaba la atención, no quería meterse en problemas.

-Pues déjame decirte que este no es buen sitio para citar a alguien, tu "amigo" debe apreciarte mucho..-Comentó burlón mientras recibía su bebida y daba un sorbo a esta con calma.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más? Si me ven con un niño puede que me tomen por pedofila.- Continuó con sus intentos de alejar a el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona que estaba esperando, en verdad era tarde y el no había llegado, ¿En donde rayos estaba?

-Oh, Vamos, ¿Tan joven me veo? -Mencionó para luego beber por completo el contenido de su vaso como si de agua se tratase. -Si tan mayor eres, demuéstralo aquí.- Dijo con cierto tono restante, mientras que con su dedo índice señalaba la barra.

El reto, su mejor estrategia, a la cual debía agradecerle después pues luego de una hora logró llevarse a la chica a un motel cercano luego de beber sin pausa. ¿Como estaba Strider? De maravilla, ¿y Ella? ni sabia pronunciar su nombre. La guió por la pequeña habitación, besándola mientras retiraba y lanzaba la ropa de la ebria joven por ahí. Cuando llegaron a la cama el se había despojado de su chaqueta y camisa, y la mujer solo conservaba su ropa interior, celeste y sosa.

El rubio triunfante se dispuso a retirarlas, besando el vientre de la mujer con cierta delicadeza, y al notar como esta se movía se dio cuenta de que ella era bastante sensible, de todos modos, no se detuvo a pensar en ello y fue al grano, abriendo las piernas de la pelinegra mientras que se disponía a desabotonarse el pantalón y bajarse la bragueta.

Pero se detuvo, dándole un leve beso a la mujer para luego retirar los lentes de esta, evitando a toda costa que ella apartara los propios, entonces, al encontrarse con esos ojos azules y con ese cuerpo jadeante bajo el, recordó algo que lo sacó por completo del momento y del sitio llevándolo a uno de sus recuerdos más desagradables que se repetía como si se tratase de un castigo eterno.

_-Dave, no creo que esto esté bien...- Menciono notablemente asustado el de cabellos oscuros, mientras que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus manos apretaban las sábanas de aquella cama en la que ahora mismo estaba acorralado por un chico de cabellos rubios y una piel llena de pecas._

_-Eso no me importa ya, y a ti tampoco debería importarte...- Tomó aire mientras dejaba a un lado sus lentes de sol, mostrando sus brillantes ojos carmesí, clavándolos en los iris azules del menor que estaba bajo el. -Te quiero John, en verdad lo hago. -Y luego de susurrar esto, comenzó a acercarse al rostro que se notaba temeroso, dispuesto a besar los labios entreabiertos del contrario, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una fuerte bofetada que lo envió directo al suelo._

_-Pe..¡Pero yo te odio! - Fue lo último que escuchó de Jonathan Egbert, aparte de un fuerte portazo y un llanto desgarrador por parte del pelinegro. El simplemente no reaccionó, lo único que hizo fue lloriquear suavemente mientras acariciaba su ahora roja mejilla con tristeza._

Cuando la pelinegra despertó ya estaba en sus sentidos y podía pensar con claridad. El solo estaba ya terminando de despertar mientras que un reloj en que la habitación marcaba las 7:00 am, el terror en su rostro era enorme pero logró calmarse levemente al encontrar una hoja de papel con algunos billetes.

"Tranquila , solo fue toqueteo, no hice nada mas, el dinero es para la cuenta y el taxi. D.S- "

La chica simplemente se acurruco en la cama, totalmente avergonzada, no solo por el hecho de que casi se acuesta con un mocoso, gran parte de su vergüenza era causada por haber plantado a su amigo e irse con un desconocido, lo peor de todo es que le había gustado un poco.

Volviendo a un sitio más decente, se encontraba un pelinegro con enormes ojeras caminando como zombie por los largos pasillos de su hogar, como si el día que tanto había esperado se hubiera convertido en completa amargura. Al final se quedó dormido de tanto llorar y cuando su padre fue a despertarlo, el hombre pensó que estaba enfermo y trato de convencer a su hija para que estuviera ausente en su primer día y reposará, pero John no faltaría a su primer día, incluso si fuera enfermo terminal.

Cuando tomó asiento en el comedor, a un extremo de la gran mesa de cristal y comenzó a comer sus tortitas con trocitos de fresas y algo de crema batida, Sí, parecía un desayuno para niño pero como iba a negárselo a su padre, quien estaba sentado al otro extremo mientras bebía café y revisaba el periódico en busca de una noticia interesante.

John agradeció luego de comer y se levanto, ahora dirigiéndose al baño, tomando una rápida ducha y vistiéndose con las primeras ropas que encontró en su armario, y lo primero fue una camisa blanca de manga larga y un suéter de rombos con tonalidades azules, un jean ajustado y unos converse grises. Tomo una mochila común negra con diferentes pines de Imagine Dragons, Nicolas Cage, Atreyu y Panic! at the disco, guardando dos agendas en este, una personal y la otra para tomar apuntes, no se molesto en poner nada más dentro de ella pues no tenía humor. -John, Rose esta esperándote en la entrada. -Mencionó su padre, recostado contra el marco de la puerta. -Será mejor que no hagas esperar a Rose, ella tiene clases y estaría mal que llegara tarde por tu culpa...- Y John obedeció, tomando su mochila, su billetera y su móvil para salir de la habitación y su hogar, no sin antes despedirse de su padre.

Salir de su gran casa e ir a la entrada le tomaba más de 6 minutos si caminaba rápido, aunque no lo pareciera, ese era un largo periodo de tiempo considerando que el pelinegro no tenia ganas ni de respirar, pero para Rose no era ningún problema, es más, eso le ayudaba a saber el humor de su amigo. Si esta de buen humor, llegará e minutos..si esta mal creo que puedo ponerme cómoda, pensó sonriente la rubia mientras se recostaba contra su mini-Cooper rojo.

Luego de unos largos 10 minutos, John por fin llegó, subiendo al auto luego de saludar sin mucha energía a su mejor amiga, esto fue suficiente para que las sospechas de la chica fueran confirmadas, sin más ella igual subió al auto, iniciando un silencioso y algo tenso, viaje.

-¿Que sucedió? -

Rompió el hielo luego de poco tiempo, sin quitar sus ojos del camino. John se mantuvo callado por un corto tiempo para luego responder con un susurro. -La encontré...- La mirada confusa de la rubia provocó que el muchacho se aclarara la garganta y comentara en un tono de voz más alto. -La foto, en la que David y yo...bueno, esa. -y Rose mostró una sonrisa que mezclaba la ternura, la nostalgia e incluso un poco de gracia. No se mencionó más, solo se observaban disimuladamente en el camino a la universidad.

John no se fijo en el camino desde que bajo del auto y solo al llegar al auditorio reacciono, debido a que Rose lo había llevado de la mano durante todo el camino y lo soltó para ver si espabilaba. La mente del pelinegro estaba en las mismísimas nubes, llenas de lluvia y gran frío, pero el sol volvió a mostrarse cuando Rose le hablo. -John, debo irme clases, ahora estas solo, creo que eres un joven con la suficiente madurez para poner atención y no meterse en líos, o bueno, eso creo yo.- Comento en tono de burla la rubia, marcando una sonrisa en sus labios bañados en labial negro, el de ojos azules intento verse molesto, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco, sintiendo como la carga en sus hombros se hacia mas ligera. -No hay de que preocuparse, llegaras tarde si no te apuras.- Y así, ambos amigos tomaron camino diferentes.

La atención de John volvió a estar presente y durante toda la charla donde el 70% del auditorio estaba dormido y el 20% estaba distraído, el pelinegro era del 10% que mostraba interés ante lo que el hombre de mas de cuarenta años que se encontraba al frente.

El tema fue el común, explicación de las normas, el compromiso como estudiantes y por supuesto, las felicitaciones publicas a Jonathan Egbert, el menor estudiante que había ingresado a la institución. Ya era una costumbre para John el hecho de ser felicitado, pero sabia que gran parte de esas palabras de aliento estaban vacías, su padre le enseño que muchas personas podían planear herirlo cuando menos lo esperara, no eran palabras de un paranoico, eran las de alguien que llevaba 36 años de experiencia en el mundo real.

La reunión termino antes de lo esperado y el de ojos azules no tenia nada que hacer, ni tampoco una Rose que le hiciera uno de esos tantos análisis psicológicos que la misteriosa mujer gustaba de aplicar, así que se dispuso a caminar por los terrenos de la universidad que lo acogería durante varios años.

No se detenía a observar nada, solo caminaba mientras leía unos cuantos escritos que guardaba en su móvil, recibiendo mensajes de sus amigos que aun estaba en la escuela. _¿Como estas?_ o _¿Que tal la U?_ entre otras cosas.

Tan absorto estaba en la lectura que no pudo evitar el choque con alguien mas, suerte que se aferro con fuerza a su teléfono, pues si este se hubiese chocado contra el suelo, definitivamente no quedaría intacto, pero esto no evito que el mismo se balanceara y terminara sentado, con sus lentes quien sabe donde, al igual que su mochila. Rebusco con sus manos hasta encontrar sus amados lentes y se los coloco. _No se quebraron, gracias a mi poca suerte_, pensó mientras recogía su mochila y se levantaba.

-Lo siento mocoso, no me fije, ¿Estas perdido o algo así? -Comento entre burla y fastidio el contrario y con el ceño fruncido, John dirigió su mirada a el culpable de su caída.

_Mierda._

Fue lo único que pensó mientras que su rostro palidecía y el del contrario estaba igual o peor. David Elizabeth Strider y Jonathan Egbert se encontraban frente a frente. El rubio maldecía internamente y a la vez agradecía el haber decidido caminar por ahí mientras esperaba a que su clase empezara.

-¿John? - Pregunta estúpida con una respuesta obvia, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para mostrarse medianamente inteligente y simplemente mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, aunque sus lentes de sol no permitían que eso se notara.

-Hola, David .- contesto el menor mientras intentaba no verse nervioso, aunque era inevitable, pues pronto los recuerdos comenzaron a apoderarse de su cabeza y la tensión se hizo mayor. -Adiós, David. -Comento tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a escapar del sitio. Pero una mano lo tomo del hombro, deteniéndolo y obligándole a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - Segunda pregunta estúpida, pues, aunque aparentaba calma, no podía apartar sus nervios.

Y así, John Egbert fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a la cafetería.

* * *

**Luego de mucho tiempo, por fin escribo algo, en verdad tenia muchos deseos de escribir esto y con ayuda de un "amigo" pude comenzar con mi misión, te adoro un montón, Ya tu sabes quien eres!**

**Well, aquí esta, esperare pacientemente sus Reviews,sugerencias y putazos. **

**Bye,Bye~**


End file.
